


Lockdown

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla and Peter go through lockdown together with Johnny and Jenny, some smut, some fluff and some domesticity
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're here again" Carla groans grabbing a bag of microwaved popcorn and a glass of lemonade

"Stop moaning and listen to the telly" Peter replies gruffly folding his arms across his chest

"Someone obviously got out on the wrong side of the bed" she mutters as Peter rolls his eyes moodily before plonking herself down next to Peter and snuggling into his body 

"Why did we even move in here?" Peter moans as Carla pulls away raising her eyebrows in response. They had recently moved into the spare room in the pub with Johnny and Jenny due to the current situation with coronavirus.

"Because Johnny wanted to make sure that we were ok with my immunosuppressants and that we had the support we needed" Carla reminds him as Peter scoffs in response "Hey! It's not my fault I had dodgy kidneys!"

"I know love" Peter softens "I guess we'll see what happens" he rolls his eyes flicking onto the news moaning at how the headline was 'Coronavirus Pandemic' 

"Do you want to know something though?" Carla changes her tone "You get to spend more time with me" she purrs as Peter raises an eyebrow leaning in to kiss her before they were interrupted by Johnny and Jenny 

"Hello, lovebirds!" Jenny chirps as Carla scoffs in response "Oh seriously, we have the conference on in fifteen minutes I wonder what he's going to spout off about today!"

"Surprised we're not on lockdown yet" Johnny mutters as Carla shoots him a look "Poor 'Chelle, she's in Ireland, they're literally restricted to county Kildare!"

"I pity her" Peter mutters as Carla nudges him "So we've all thought of ways we can protect our Carla"

"Well," Jenny starts as Carla groans quietly in response "I have come up with a vigorous hand washing routine where we have to sing happy birthday five times so no nasty germs get to Carla. Your dad and I will be disinfecting the shopping and cleaning the house vigorously"

"Great" Carla mutters as Peter tries to suppress his laughter "Shut it you" she hisses at Peter who shares a look with Johnny

"What about her prescriptions?" Peter questions as Jenny laughs in response, she had thought about this very thoroughly

"Well, Ryan is going to collect them for you and leave them on the back doorstep with latex gloves and standing two metres away. I am then going to collect them using latex gloves and then wipe them down with disinfectant. It's all been sorted don’t worry" Jenny reassures them as Peter nods raising his eyebrows as the daily coronavirus conference begins

"Oh here we go, the highlight of the day" Johnny mutters as Jenny shoots him a look, all eyes in the room fixated on the screen 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Johnny exclaims as Peter groans in response "Seriously? We're on lockdown, great we should go around prodding people with a two-metre stick telling them to stay away"

"I'll drink to that" Jenny says pouring a glass of wine as Carla rolls her eyes "Do you want a glass, love?"

"No, I'm on my meds remember" Carla smiles as Peter chuckles 

"Now we can put my plan in place!" Jenny beams as Carla glares at her "We're only trying to keep you safe and well lovey"

"I know it's just annoying, I can't even go out for my one form of exercise a day" she mutters as Jenny pouts her lips looking at Carla sympathetically, Peter running his hand up and down her back to comfort her 

"It'll be ok, love, we'll all look out for you but you need to tell us if you don’t feel right ok?" Peter replies gently as Carla nods clinging onto him 

"This whole situation is just annoying" Carla murmurs as Peter kisses her on the forehead "You can't even see Si"

"I know, but I don’t mind not seeing him if it keeps you safe, that's the main thing" Peter responds as Carla nods defeatedly getting up and heading upstairs to the spare room which they were staying in at the pub "She's a bit narked at the whole thing"

"She's bound to be" Johnny sighs as Peter smiles "Go and spend some time with her, son"

"I will" Peter smiles as he trudges up the stairs and enters the bedroom seeing Carla curled up on the bed with a pillow clutched to her chest "Hey, love"

"Hi" she whispers as Peter sits down on the bed next to her "There's only so much Jenny you can endure"

"I know" Peter smiles pushing a piece of hair out of her face so he could take in the beauty of her eyes "Come here" he whispers letting her fall into his embrace, we'll be ok sweetheart"

"I know we will, I have you and you have me, I have no idea what this is going to do to my mental health you know," Carla says nervously as Peter sighs knowing it would probably be hard for her 

"Ok, let's make a deal, you tell me if you feel anxious then we can just do things to take your mind off your anxiety"

"Ok," Carla says, both of them lapsing into silence before Carla looks up at him "I know what would cure it though" she purrs draping her leg over his lap so she was sitting on it, leaning in to kiss Peter, her tongues skimming across his lips as he reciprocates running his fingers up the back of her t-shirt and over her vertebrae causing a shudder from Carla who pushes him down so they were lying on the bed.

She runs her hands up and under his shirt feeling the bare skin of his chest on her hands before they make the joint effort to take his shirt off, Peter then taking Carla's off. Peter moved quickly to cup her breasts confined in her bra as he blindly undoes the clasp at the back and chucking her bra onto the floor leaving him to tweak her nipples which emitted a soft moan from her mouth before he sat up to take one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it causing another moan. 

Moving her hands to the top of his jeans, Carla undid the belt and the button of his jeans and then took her leggings and panties off desperate to feel her skin against his whilst Peter finished off what Carla started by taking his jeans off as well as his boxers causing Carla to giggle in delight at his semi-erect penis on display as well as licking her lips, her body desiring Peter's naked self. She pushed him down, straddled him and grasped his penis in her hands moving her hands in tandem up and down his length until he was hard under her touch.

"Baby!" Peter cries as Carla smirks enjoying the look of pleasure plastered over his face before she took control and sunk down onto him, her vagina engulfing his penis as well as adjusting her internal muscles around him causing a loud moan. Carla started grinding into Peter's pelvis causing a series of guttural moans to be emitted around the room from the both of them before she picked up the pace and started bouncing up and down on his dick which was sliding in and out her vagina, her walls clenching and unclenching in rhythm around him as they both indulge in the pleasure which was radiating around their bodies.

"Come here" Peter whispers flipping Carla over onto her back and thrusting into her, causing her to whimper and moan in response, her back arched off the bed as a sheen of sweat glowed off her body. Her whole body trembled, her legs shaking her back still arched as she came down from her high, her body radiating with the afterglow of sex. Peter continued to thrust wildly into her until he reached the point of no return, his hot sticky semen drenching her insides and slamming into her cervix causing him to collapse onto her kissing her chest gently as they bask together in the evening sun radiating through the bedroom window

"I love you" he whispers into her as they both recover from what just happened in the room 

"Me too" she replies quietly not having the energy to turn and face him "We'll get through this, no matter how long it's for"

"Hmm as long as we have each other"


	2. Thursday 26th March 2020

"I don’t get it" Carla rolls her eyes as everyone in the room shoots her a look causing her to raise her eyebrows 

"We're clapping for carers" Jenny replies as if it was obvious causing Carla to scoff in response "Don’t be like that, you would be dead without them doctors and nurses"

"Ok fair point" Carla sighs rubbing her forehead in exasperation "I don’t understand why you're getting me to bash a wooden spoon against a pan, it's a clap for carers, not a bash your pans for carers"

"You have to be negative about it don’t you?" Peter retorts as Carla shoots him a look "All you have to do is stand on the doorstep of the Rover's and bash the pan, then come back in again-"

"Don't forget the handwash! I will be disinfecting your shoes, clothes and pans after!" Jenny exclaims as Carla groans in annoyance playing on her phone "Ryan's also dropping off another food package"

"Please don’t be ingredients for lemon tart" Johnny groans as Jenny nods "We'll be living off lemon tart" he mutters as Carla tries to suppress her laughter 

"Oi! We need to use up the lemons as we can't open, maybe I can switch it up and do key lime pie?"

"We had that two weeks ago, love" Johnny groans in annoyance as Jenny shoots him a look "Can we please have some variety?"

"And can we do something interesting tonight instead of watching rubbish telly?" Peter questions as Carla snuggles into his body allowing him to play with her hair 

"Well, we have monopoly, we have cards, we could play poker with nuts or something?"

"Ooh yes, poker!" Carla's eyes light up as Peter chuckles in response causing Jenny to narrow her eyes "I'll wipe the floor with all of you"

"Oh yeah?" Jenny questions "You haven't seen me play!"

"I was a dab hand at poker, me and Robert won this small fortune once…mind you it was a disaster from then really"

"Is this you and good old Nicky?" Peter teases as Carla rolls her eyes moodily knowing Peter loved to indulge in Carla's relationship with Nick "I still don’t know what you saw in him"

"Ok let's stop going down memory lane" Johnny replies awkwardly knowing it was partly his fault "What times our Ryan meant to be coming with the goods?" 

"Any minute now" Jenny nods "Which reminds me, Carla, you need to go upstairs so you can social distance effectively"

"Oooh lucky me, banished to the land of no coronavirus, yippee" she mutters grabbing her blanket and strolling up the stairs, Peter following as well watching as she settles under the covers of her bed with her blanket hugged against her chest 

"Come here," Peter says allowing Carla to shift into his embrace so he could hold her close knowing she was probably starting to feel a bit anxious over the whole situation "Have you taken your medication?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Carla responds abruptly as Peter smiles knowing he had to trust her "Sorry"

"It's ok, you're allowed to feel anxious" Peter whispers as she smiles slightly "How about we play a game of cards to take your mind off all these feelings as moping around isn't going to do you any good?"

"Ok, a game of snap it is" Carla smiles as Peter grins kissing her on the forehead before retrieving the deck of cards and shuffling them watching as Carla sits crossed-legged on the bed, her blanket still clasped in her hands as Peter deals her a deck of cards

"Right you start" Carla yawns as Peter smiles as they begin to slam cards down on the bed, collecting them every time a pair matched until Peter narrows his eyes suspiciously 

"Snap!" he exclaims collecting the deck of cards as Carla smiles both of them continuing to slam cards down on the bed until Carla smirks 

"Snap! I win" Carla beams as Peter chuckles in response before shaking his head "What?"

"You've shown me the three of spades, stop cheating" Peter responds as Carla giggles childishly leaning in to kiss Peter on the lips and pushing him down on the bed "You're so cute"

"Stop it" she whines as Peter runs his hand through her hair as he kisses her gently on the lips again before she brings her blanket so she was holding it close again "How long do you reckon this is going to last?"

"Hopefully not too long but who knows," Peter says quietly as Carla smiles up at him "How are you feeling out of ten?"

"About a six, I felt worse earlier but now you're here just holding me I feel better" Carla smiles as Peter kisses her gently on the head as well as breathing in the scent of her hair "How long until this clap thing?"

"Um, an hour or so," Peter says as Carla hums in response leaning up to kiss him and sliding her legs either side of him as they continue to kiss which becomes quite heated "Oh I see, you want to see if we can fit another session in before the clap or are you trying to avoid the clap?"

"The first one" Carla smirks as Peter kisses her fully on the lips before prying the blanket out of her hands and flipping her over onto her back as she giggles before he kisses her again, Carla wrapping her legs around his body "Undress me, Barlow"

"Oh, so you're calling all the orders now?" Peter whispers kissing her neck as she moans at the pressure of his lips as well as his erection which was straining through his jeans making her move her hands to his jeans and undo them eagerly to free him from them as well as his boxers as Peter mounds her breasts through her top

"Get on with it, I don’t want to miss the thingy," Carla says as Peter chuckles in response pulling her up so she was seated as he removes the rest of his clothes as well as Carla's 

"You're secretly looking forward to it" Peter teases as Carla shoots him a look as he removes her bra and cups her breasts him his hands 

"No, I just don’t want to be murdered by Jenny" Carla retorts as Peter smirks gliding his thumbs over her nipples which causes a brief moan from Carla "I need you"

"Well I guess we'll just have to go" Peter pauses as Carla wraps her legs around his waist in anticipation before groaning at Peter drilling his length through her "Quick"

"Oh yes!" Carla exclaims thrusting her hips up towards his as he begins to thrust into her "This is the sort of distraction I need" she whispers breathlessly as Peter grips onto her hips and thrusting into her wildly causing her to whimper in desire "Right there baby"

"Here?" he whispers as Peter brushes the base of his dick against her clit causing her to cry out and reach her peak, her internally muscles trembling around him, her mouth agape with pleasure as he continues to thrust to prolong the situation before releasing himself, his juices drenching her insides as he comes down from his high and settles on her chest before sliding out of her and off her allowing their naked bodies to curl up together under the covers

"Hmm, how long have we got?" Carla mumbles quietly as Peter checks his watch before sighing "Baby"

"We have forty minutes," he says kissing her on the side of her head "We still have time if you want to grab a shower?"

"Only if you join me though?" Carla replies cheekily forcing her eyes open and sliding out of bed allowing Peter to stare in awe at her naked body watching as she collects all the bits for her shower "Come on then" she purrs as Peter jumps out of bed eagerly following her to the bathroom as she turns the water on causing him to kiss her again and push her gently up against the wall knowing she was feeling a bit anxious about things; he didn’t want to trigger off any memories for her 

"Hmm" she hums pulling away "We need to be quick, baby" 

"Ok" he grins as Carla jumps into the shower and wets her hair, Peter, doing the same as well as sponging her body down with her shower gel and discarding the sponge before thrusting two fingers into her vagina causing a moan, Carla lifting one of her feet on to the side of the bath so Peter had better access to pleasure her 

"Peter" Carla scolds tilting her head back as he bends his fingers into her walls, his thumb massaging her clit as she whimpers again causing her legs to tremble; she was close

"We'll have time" he whispers kissing her tummy as she runs her hand through his hair the other gripping onto his shoulder as she cries out causing Peter to support her body as she reaches her peak, her walls contracting eagerly around his fingers "Oh no we only have ten minutes"

"What!" Carla shrieks washing her hair out, Peter helping her as he chuckles in response watching her jump out of the shower and dry herself off, wrapping her hair up in a towel and putting some clothes on before running into their bedroom and plugging the hairdryer in and drying her hair so it was somewhat presentable all in time before Jenny shouted,

"Carla! Peter! The clap's starting!" Jenny calls from the stairs as Carla rushes down the stairs not wanting to be late, secretly excited to see everyone even though they were social distancing from her, Peter following as well and collecting his dedicated 'clap for carers' pot and wooden spoon all four of them standing on the doorstep of the Rover's and bashing their pots and pans

"Hey, guys!" Tim and Sally call from over the road as Peter waves at them all Carla as well 

"Hi, Peter!" Ken calls, still being two metres apart from the four of them as Peter smiles "How's this life treating you?"

"It's boring" Carla calls still bashing her pot with her spoon enjoying the community spirit which was pretty exciting considering how mundane her life had seemed since Monday "Can we go back in now?"

"Hang on!" Jenny exclaims grabbing her bag of pillowcases "Pots and pans in this one" she says as Carla raises an eyebrow putting her stuff in the pillowcase, Peter doing the same as well as Johnny "Now take another pillowcase each and get dressed, put your dirty clothes in them and I'll give them a wash, we don’t want to get ill now do we?"

"No" Carla mutters taking a pillowcase, Peter doing the same as they both head upstairs, both of them sharing a look at how annoying this would eventually get, but they knew they needed to do it to keep each other safe, well mainly Carla safe, so they both undress and do what they’re told, chucking the pillowcases down the stairs and then washing their hands using Jenny's handwashing guide and soon after Peter brought Carla in for a hug

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know you do. Can we play cards again?" she questions as Peter smiles pecking her on the head knowing she probably wanted to take her mind off things

"Of course, you go and deal and I will retrieve the snacks from the kitchen" he whispers smacking her arse causing her to giggle, both of them ready to endure another evening in lockdown…


	3. Monday 30 March 2020

"I'm. So. Bored!" Carla exclaims in annoyance as Peter raises an eyebrow looking up from his phone "Can we do something?"

"Well, yes we can but we can't go outside" Peter responds causing Carla to moan "How about you try and cook?"

"What?" Carla scoffs; there was no way she was cooking "Why would I want to do that?"

"I thought that was obvious…" Peter trails off watching as Carla scrunches her nose up "To entertain yourself?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to set off the fire alarm and ruin good food" Carla murmurs resting her head on his shoulder as Peter kisses her on the forehead "Cant you cook?"

"Carla, you need to learn how to do these things. Anyway, I thought you would've picked up some tips from living with Roy anyway?"

"Well, tips don’t really cover it to be honest with you-"

"Morning everyone!" Jenny enters the room all sickeningly cheery causing Carla to groan in response "Ryan's dropping off your prescriptions by the way!"

"Oh, so I'm being banished upstairs again?" Carla exclaims in annoyance causing Peter to grunt wishing he could just get on with reading his news article in peace "You know what screw this!" she says taking her blanket and storming off upstairs in utter annoyance with the current situation 

"Was it something I said?" Jenny questions to Peter who shakes his head 

"No, it's just she doesn’t like not being able to do what she wants to do" Peter sighs as Jenny nods "I'll go and have a word"

"Tell her there's a slice of key lime pie down here if she wants it!" Jenny calls as Peter leaves the room to go and deal with Carla's mood

"Love?" Peter questions opening the door ajar and hearing her sniffle into her blanket "Oh, love" he whispers sitting on the edge of the bed beside her "Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah," she says as she hugs Peter close "I hate this"

"I know you do," Peter says gently as well as massaging her scalp, "Why don’t we cuddle in bed and switch the TV on?" he suggests as Carla looks up at him before more tears fall "Come on, get dressed into your pyjamas"

"Duvet day?"

"Yeah, just you and me time," Peter says as Carla nods undressing and putting her pyjama's on "Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water and some snacks," Carla says quietly picking away at her nails causing Peter to smile

"Alright then, I'll be right back" he replies "Why don’t you find us something to watch?"

"Ok," Carla says picking up the remote for the TV and skimming through the movie channels as Peter reappears with a bag of snacks and her glass of water "There's nothing on"

"Right" Peter rolls his eyes and pulls out a box of DVD's "Here pick one"

"Can't we just talk or play monopoly or something?" Carla groans knowing she was feeling a bit fidgety as Peter smiles going to tickle her "Stop…Peter! Stop please stop…Peter!"

"You love it really" he grins as Carla squirms on the bed in a fit of giggles before pressing a foot to his crotch "Don’t you dare"

"Stop tickling me then" she grins as Peter stops "Set up a game of monopoly" she whines looking for entertainment to block out all the thoughts in her head

"Fine, but it's literally pointless because you'll win anyway," Peter says as Carla grins watching him get the box and set everything up "Which figure do you want?"

"The boat" she grins as Peter glares at her 

"But I wanted the boat" Peter pouts his lips at they both eye the boat up Carla swiping it into her hands "Please"

"No" Carla beams as Peter pouts his lips "Don’t sulk" she whispers kissing him on his cheek as he grabs her waist and pulls her onto his lap "Hi"

"You're so cute" Peter whispers kissing her on the nose as she giggles again "I like cuddling"

"Me too, screw monopoly, this is better," she says as Peter chuckles running a hand through her hair "You make me feel safe"

"Have you been feeling unsafe then?" he presses knowing she might get defensive over it but she just shrugs dismissively "You don’t have to talk about it"

"I do want to" she smiles as Peter shuffles under the duvet, Carla returning to sit on his lap "I just hate how my routine's ruined because I can't go out"

"I know" Peter whispers holding her in his arms "I'm here," he says brushing her hair away so he could look into her eyes 

"I just feel lost I guess" Carla replies quietly as Peter nods "I don’t really know why"

"That's understandable," he says quietly "You were fidgety last night, did you get any sleep?"

"I got some, because I can't go out and do things I can't really sleep," Carla says as Peter nods slowly knowing it must be hard on her as her routine was pulled out from under her

"Ok," Peter smiles stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers "What do you want to do then?"

"Cuddle and talk" Carla smiles as Peter grins "You could give me a massage?"

"Hmm" Peter hums as Carla looks up hopeful "Ok then" he smirks as Carla takes her top off allowing her to lay on her front as Peter rummages through the bedside cabinet to find the massage oil squirting some onto his hands and onto Carla's back before pushing his hands and working on her muscles

"That's so good" she murmurs as Peter adds more pressure causing a moan "Carry on, baby"

"Is this relaxing you?" he whispers kissing the side of her neck, his tongue skimming out and gliding over her skin "Ey? Is it?"

"Very much," Carla says as Peter drags his hands from her shoulders, down to the middle of her back then down to her leggings, inching them down her legs ever so gently "Cheeky"

"You love it really" he mumbles trailing kisses down her back as she smiles to herself, Peter's hands massaging her arse cheeks before brushing her folds through her underwear causing a gasp

"Harder" she whispers as Peter smirks brushing his fingers over her underwear a bit more firmly causing a moan, the wetness seeping through causing Carla to blush

"You want me eh?" Peter says quietly as Carla hums in response at Peter shifting her underwear down as he skims his fingers over her folds again then over her clit causing a loud moan "Right there?"

"Yes," she says breathlessly bucking her hips against Peter's hand as he willingly slips a couple of fingers into her bending them to attack her walls which causes a whimper "Harder" she begs as Peter attacks her walls, her legs beginning to tremble; she was close

"Yes!" she screams again as she reaches her peak, her walls contracting effortlessly around Peter's fingers as the juices from her orgasm run down them, her lust sated as she comes down from her high causing Peter to quickly undress himself and push into her

"Are you ok?" he whispers bending over her body and kissing her cheek 

"Fine," Carla says "Just…recovering"

"Ok" he chuckles as he thrusts into her building up a steady rhythm, his cock drilling through her vagina as she clenches and unclenches rhythmically around him causing a series of moans from them both "You're so tight"

"Harder!" she begs as Peter slams into her faster and harder causing her to sigh breathlessly caught off guard by his motions, her hand moving to her clit as she pleasures herself causing her to reach her peak again, her body trembling profusely on the bed as Peter's load of hot sticky semen slams into her cervix and drenches her walls, both of them collapsing onto each other

"You did good" Carla whispers as Peter smirks slightly both of them regaining enough strength to move up the bed and slide under the covers so they could cuddle "At least if we fall out over the coming weeks we can make up in style"

"Hmm I'll say yes to that"


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning" Carla smiles rolling over in bed to greet Peter who was stroking her hair gently "It's early"

"Surprisingly, you're a lazy little thing usually" Peter pokes her on the nose causing a grin "I have a proposition if you're interested?"

"As long as it's not marriage I'm all ears"

"How about we go for a walk? It's early so if we go out, wear masks we should be ok" Peter suggests as Carla's eyes light up causing her to jump out of bed and grab some clothes for the day "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes, you will" Carla beams undressing from her pyjamas and putting her clothes on before running into the bathroom and getting ready for the day "I'm ready!"

"Alright, slow down" Peter chuckles as Carla grins watching him get dressed "We understand you're eager"

"Sorry" she pouts her lips "It's just exciting"

"Carla, we're going for a walk around the streets, it's hardly exciting" Peter reminds her as Carla grins "Come on, let's get you kitted up in a mask and latex gloves"

"Why do I have to wear this thing" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter huffs in annoyance at Carla's constant questioning 

"Just put it on," Peter says as Carla rolls her eyes tying her hair up so the mask stayed on a bit better, Peter watching as she puts the mask on "Good girl"

"Don’t patronise me!" she mumbles as Peter chuckles handing her a pair of latex gloves "This is going to get so annoying!"

"I know but we want to keep you safe" Peter smiles kissing her on the forehead "Right, come on then," he says leading her out of the house and onto Coronation Street "So where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to the park or something?" Carla asks as Peter sighs knowing it was a bit far out of their way "Please"

"Ok, fine" Peter says as they begin to walk towards the park "You're staying two metres away from everyone though"

"I'm sure you'll protect me well and good Barlow" Carla says as Peter rolls his eyes "It's a shame we can't kiss isn't it, romantic opportunities"

"Oh shut it" Peter mutters "We all know you hate cringey gestures"

"Fair enough" Carla sighs as they approach the park "We'll do a lap then go home because I'm tired"

"Oh love, are you still not sleeping?" Peter questions carefully as Carla nods causing him to bring her in for a hug "How about I run you a nice bath, chocolates, candles?"

"Sounds lovely" Carla hums as well as clinging onto Peter's arm "As long as you join me?"

"Hmm we'll see" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes allowing him to lead her around the park, both of them lapsing into silence until they finished their lap

"Can we go home now?" Carla yawns as Peter nods taking her hand and leading her home and back onto the street "Will you be giving me a massage again?"

"Ha!" Peter snorts "We all know what it would lead to" he reminds her as she rolls her eyes "Right give me your mask and gloves," he says as they enter the Rover's so he could disinfect them, placing them in a pillowcase then chucking them in the washing machine "Go and wash your hands, I'll join you in a minute"

"Ok" Carla smiles walking up the stairs to wash her hands and get started with running the bath as Peter reappears with some tea light candles "Ohh candles"

"You're going to have a nice relaxing bath" Peter whispers as Carla smiles wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips 

"Are you going to join me, Mr Barlow?" 

"It depends if you can keep your hands off me" he smirks as Carla plays with the hair on the back of his hair before running her fingernails down his back then lifting his shirt off "Oh I see…"

"I want you" Carla whispers against his neck "I want to feel you and I need you. Do you not want me, Peter?"

"I always want you. I just thought you'd like a nice relaxing bath?" 

"Well, how about you tire me out first?" Carla purrs as Peter smirks leaning in to kiss her, his tongue massaging hers as they both swirl around each other; Carla pushing him up against the wall and pulling at his shirt, Peter doing the same to her

"Striptease," Peter says randomly as Carla pulls away frowning at him "Come on"

"No!" Carla exclaims with a scoff quickly undressing herself then ripping off Peter's trousers and boxers before kneeling on the floor and gripping his penis at the base and kissing it gently on the tip eliciting a moan from him

"Stop teasing" Peter scolds as Carla takes him into her mouth, her tongue running along the underside of his dick which was throbbing nicely under her motions 

"Do you like that?" Carla questions innocently pulling away from him before sauntering off and getting into the bath, Peter getting into it as well eager for her to pleasure him further 

"Baby" Peter whispers as Carla nonchalantly grabs the sponge and shower gel and starts washing herself "Um hello?"

"Sorry Peter, did you want my attention?" she turns around sitting at one end of the bath and sponging herself down 

"Carla stop teasing" Peter moans grabbing his dick and dragging his hand from base to tip while staring at Carla's body, her hair, her tits, then down to where the lower half of her body was submerged in water causing him to moan

"This shower gel smells great," Carla says as Peter groans in annoyance "Do you want a sniff?"

"Ugh, Carla!" Peter exclaims in annoyance as Carla waves the bottle in front of his face before moving so she was sitting on his lap "Please"

"Baby, you really need to learn how to control yourself"

"It's you, it's what you do to me" Peter moans as Carla takes his cock into her hands and bending down to kiss it before getting onto her knees and engulfing it in her vagina "Finally"

"You’re an addiction you know that?" she breathes out grinding her hips into his pelvis before moaning as Peter thrusts his hips up and into hers "Right there!"

"I love you so much" Peter whispers as Carla begins to rock her hips frantically feeling Peter's cock slide in and out of her "Faster" he cries as Carla grips onto his shoulders as she picks up speed, the water from the bath flowing over the edge but they didn’t care

"I'm so close" she cries out moving her hand to her clit to bring her to the edge as Peter tilts his head back, Carla arching her back as her body tenses causing Peter to hold onto her as she trembles and collapses onto him out of exhaustion from her orgasm Peter thrusting into her still until he grunts out in desire, his hot load slamming into her causing them both to collapse back into the bath, the warm water enveloping over their body's as they recover from their actions

"Hm" Peter hums as Carla looks up at him weakly "We're going to need to clean up the bathroom floor"

"I know" Carla murmurs as Peter runs a hand up and down her back squeezing her arse cheek gently "I'm shattered"

"Me too, we should have a nap," Peter says as Carla nods getting up and out of the bathtub and grabbing a towel "Come here," he says getting out of the bath as well as grabbing the towel from her to dry her off then dry himself off as well as mop up the water from the both which was all over the floor "Let's go to bed," he says taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom, both with a towel wrapped around them; they both slide into bed naked, holding each other close, the both of them able to sleep in the complete safety of the other's arms…


	5. Friday 17th April 2020

"I don’t see why Jenny is making us to this" Carla groans as Peter chuckles watching her fill bowls with snacks "I'm a forty-year-old woman and I'm being forced to have a family games night"

"Well forced is a bit of an overstatement, love" Peter reminds her as she huffs "What are we even playing anyway?"

"Monopoly, poker, probably trivial pursuit…I'm too old for this to be honest with you" Carla mutters as Peter hums bringing her in for a hug "Hmm I feel safe with you"

"I know you do" he whispers gently swaying her in his arms "I don’t ever want to let you go"

"Me neither" she whispers kissing him passionately as he pushes her down on the sofa pulling at her top, Carla pulling at his in a bid to rid each other of their clothes, Johnny walking in and gasping "Ugh, for god's sakes!"

"Sorry, I'm just going to…yeah well this is awkward" Johnny mutters as Carla grunts in annoyance "I'll leave you to it…"

"Your dad catching you in the act eh" Peter nudges her as Carla folds her arms across her chest in a mood "Oh come on baby, don’t be like this," he says pushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her gently on the neck "I could take you right here and right now"

"The moment has passed Peter" she states getting up and heading to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water "I can't believe we're actually going to have a whole family Zoom call with Kate and Michelle as well"

"It'll be good to see them Peter reminds her as Carla nods and remember what your keyworker said, no drinking" he reminds her as she pouts her lips sulkily "I know baby, but you know the rules about drinking on your meds"

"I know but it can't stop me from wishing," she says as Peter sighs bringing her in for a hug "I just want to feel like me again"

"I know and you'll get there" Peter reminds her "You know what they say-"

"It's a process that you can't rush, I know, I've heard it many times before" she replies with a hint of annoyance, placing the bowls of snacks on the table and then sitting down on the sofa, Jenny and Johnny cautiously entering "Don’t worry we're not shagging on your sofa"

"Carla" Peter hisses as she gets up and storms out of the room in a strop causing Peter to groan in annoyance at the thought another one of her moods "She's just feeling sensitive over the whole situation"

"I know, look, we'll be down here when she's ready ok?" Jenny says gently as Peter nods heading upstairs to deal with Carla who was sobbing quietly to herself whilst curled up on the bed

"Come here," he says as Carla turns around to cuddle with him, her blanket clutched in her hands and pressed to her chest "Why are you crying eh?"

"I don’t know, I just felt sad all of a sudden" Carla says as Peter nods sadly "I'll be ok in a minute"

"Alright sweetheart, I'm here if you want to talk yeah?" Peter says as Carla nods clinging onto him and breathing in his scent "You let all your emotions out yeah?"

"Ok" she whispers as Peter plays with her hair, massaging her scalp gently as she looks up at him "I don’t feel great"

"How do you mean?" he questions gently "Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah" Carla nods as Peter smiles going into the bathroom and getting the thermometer and checking her temperature 

"Open up," he says as Carla rolls her eyes allowing him to put the thermometer into her mouth as it beeps "You don’t have a temperature"

"Probably anxiety" she whispers as Peter nods knowing she was probably right "We need to go downstairs"

"No sweetheart, keeping you calm is more important" Peter reminds her as Carla nods sadly still clinging onto him "Can I get you anything?"

"No" Carla whispers "I just want to enjoy your company"

"That's fine," Peter says "How about we get under the covers, you can hold your blanket and we can have some cuddles yeah?" he says stroking her hair away from her face as she smiles nodding, grabbing the duvet and sliding under "Right, let's make a plan for the rest of the day"

"Ok," Carla says quietly picking at her nails as Peter smile at her 

"We're going to go downstairs with your blanket, you can bring it, I'm going to sit in the armchair and you're going to sit on my lap and we're going to cuddle to make you feel safe, I'm going to get your medication and you're going to take some then we're just going to relax and have some one on one time together"

"Ok, b-but can you tell Johnny and Jenny?" Carla looks up as Peter nods kissing her forehead "Thank you"

"No problem, you stay here and I'll come and get you ina few minutes yeah once I've explained everything," he says gently watching her curl up in a ball and clutch her blanket to her chest as he leaves her to it, making his way downstairs 

"Hey, Peter" Jenny smiles as she potters around in the kitchen Johnny leaning against the counter as he smiles "We didn’t mean to upset her…"

"You didn’t she's still feeling a bit anxious" Peter responds as Johnny sighs "There's something up I'm trying to get it out of her but she's in her own little world at the moment, I think being inside all the time really isn't helping either but she knows that there's such a risk with her going out"

"Yeah, it's understandable" Jenny sighs as Peter smiles "Have you rang her keyworker?"

"I don’t want to do it without her permission" Peter responds as Johnny nods "Anyway she wants to come downstairs I think and cuddle with me so we were just going to curl up on the armchair together with her blanket"

"She carries that thing around with her I don’t know why," Johnny says as Peter shoots him a look "I was just saying"

"It helps her because she feels comforted by it, it helps relieve her anxiety" Peter explains as Johnny sighs knowing he didn’t mean to seem so aggressive about it "So is it ok if I bring her down?"

"Of course" Jenny smiles "We'll keep our beaks out"

"Alright then," he says as he leaves the room and heads upstairs to collect Carla "Hey beautiful" he whispers as she looks up at him with glassy eyes "Do you still want to go downstairs?"

"Yes" she was definite taking his hand as he leads her downstairs and into the backroom, both of them sitting on the armchair, Carla curled up in a ball on Peter's lap with her blanket clutched to her chest 

"Are you alright?" he whispers gently as Carla nods, yawning and clinging onto him wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head under his chest 

"Yeah," she says snuggling into his body "I love having you close"

"I know you do" Peter chuckles as Carla smiles "Is it making you feel better?"

"Much" she whispers as Peter nods "When are Michelle and Kate ringing?"

"Around seven!" Jenny calls from the kitchen as Carla nods "Do you want a glass of water, love?"

"Ok" Carla replies with a nod as Peter smiles at her loving how cute she looked settled on his lap "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're being cute again"

"No I'm not" she whispers slapping his cheek gently "I'm not cute"

"Are too" he responds as Carla grins at him before glancing around the room, her eyes feasting on the packet of crisps lying on the table, she gets off to swipe them and gets back onto Peter's lap making sure they were hidden under the blanket which was draped over them both "Don’t tell Jenny" she whispers eating the crisps quietly as Jenny reappears frowning

"Where…what the?" Jenny hums "The crisps they were there on the table?"

"Were they?" Carla questions being careful not to rustle the packet "I didn’t see them"

"Neither did I" Peter shrugs as Carla smirks up at him "They must be in the kitchen"

"Yeah, they must be" Jenny huffs going back into the kitchen as Carla and Peter giggle quietly to each other

"Here help me finish them off quick" Carla says as Peter laughs grabbing a handful and shoving them into his mouth, Carla doing the same as they finish off the packet of crisps "Now we need to dispose of the evidence"

"Yeah, give me the packet" Peter laughs as Carla dulls the noise of him folding it under the blanket "Ok, I'll put in my pocket then we can dispose of it later"

"Good work" Carla nods as Peter grins running his hand up and down Carla's back "If you even think about dobbing me in…"

"Likewise," Peter says kissing the tip of her nose "I love you so much, never forget that"

"I won't"


	6. 30th April 2020

"Morning" Carla yawns stretching out beside Peter who was looking down at her "What?"

"You're cute" he teases as she shoots him a look in annoyance "You should think it's sweet"

"Hm well I don’t" she responds with an icy glare "Anyway what does Johnny and Jenny have in-store today?"

"The whole street is doing a Zoom pub quiz" Peter informs her as Carla groans in response "Hey it might be fun"

"Oh I can't wait for Tim and Sally to be on it, she'll do my head in" Carla groans in annoyance as Peter chuckles "What time is it?"

"Um like nine or something"

"Great so everyone but us are going to be drunk?" she exclaims as Peter nods slowly "We might have a chance of winning though" 

"Yeah we might, we all know what your brain is like for general knowledge" Peter sniggers as Carla shoots him a look "Come here you" he whispers pulling Carla onto his body and kissing her as she slides her legs either side of his body as they continue to kiss, Carla grinding her hips gently against him

"Johnny and Jenny are going to think we're addicted to sex" Carla murmurs against his lips as Peter chuckles continuing to kiss her

"I think they probably think that after what happened a few days ago" he reminds her but she continues to kiss him her tongue sliding around his as well as sliding in and out of his mouth

"Hmm" she murmurs using her hands to pull at his boxers, Peter helping her remove them causing her to giggle slightly and grip his penis in her hands and squeezing it gently causing a gasp from Peter, the look of raw desire on his face "You like that?"

"I could think of something better" he whispers breathily as Carla giggles kissing the tip of his cock before ridding of her nightgown and her underwear, Peter reaching out for her tits, his thumbs gliding over her nipples gently causing a soft moan from her lips 

"I'm addicted to you" she laughs slightly before moaning as Peter reaches down to brush her clit and run his hands through her folds, her wetness obvious as she kneels up onto her knees grabbing his penis and sinking down onto it adjusting her internal muscles to his size 

"Yes baby" he murmurs as Carla rocks her hips frantically against him causing a loud moan from his lips and Carla's, she reaches down to stimulate herself, Peter gripping onto her hips 

"I'm coming!" she cries as Peter thrusts up into her as she bores down onto his hips causing a whimper and her body to shudder in response, a wave of pleasure travelling throughout her body as she trembles around him, a warmth encasing his cock as her juices lubricate Peter's path to release

"Come here" he murmurs flipping her over onto her back and thrusting into her somewhat violently causing pleasurable breathily whimpers from her lips, Peter capturing them in his as they kiss, Carla raising her hips as Peter grunts, his semen streaming out of his dick and coating her insides filling her with warmth as she sighs pleasurably, Peter resting his head on her shoulder as he collapses on top of her

"Hmm" she mumbles kissing him on the forehead "That was needed she whispers

"Hmm I agree" he replies softly kissing her chest before rolling off her and holding her close "How are you feeling?"

"Good" she murmurs before sliding out of bed and grabbing her robe "I'm going to grab a shower I think"

"Alright" he replies gently "Can I have an invite?"

"Hmm" Carla narrows her eyes scanning his body as she lingers on his penis, a cheeky grin on her face "Sure" she smirks running off into the bathroom leaving Peter to follow her like a lovesick teenager and jumping into the shower with her "Oi, eager" she responds stepping into the shower and turning the heat up and pushing Carla gently against the wall causing a little giggle

"Turn around" he whispers as Carla smirks placing her hands on the wall as Peter rests his hand on her side causing her to giggle hysterically "Oh for god's sakes stop being ticklish"

"Sorry" she giggles as Peter rubs his cock in between her arse causing her to moan "God I need you so bad" she groans as Peter chuckles in response 

"You've only just had me" Peter whispers into her neck pushing her hair away so he could suck tenderly on the skin

"Oi I don’t want you leaving your mark" she murmurs as Peter laughs against her skin massaging it with his tongue and lips keeping up the motions of his dick and poking it slightly at her arsehole before letting it glide over her swollen clit and through her folds allowing her to grind down onto it

"You like that eh?" he whispers into her ear as Carla moans in response as he lets the tip enter her ever so slightly before pulling it out causing her to grunt

"Get on with it" she grits out as Peter smiles to himself letting the tip of her cock enter her again and pulling it out "Peter I mean it, stop teasing me I need you"

"Tell me how much you need me" he replies as Carla moves her fingers to her vagina, gliding them over her clit and inserting them into herself 

"Too much, please" she cries frustratedly as Peter smirks at her watching as she pleasures herself causing him to take her hand away and push into her causing her mouth to open in complete shock and pleasure

"You're a horny little thing aren't you?" he questions as Carla nods in agreement allowing Peter to build up a steady rhythm inside of her, thrusting his dick in and out, his hips colliding with her arse as she moans "Are you going to be a good girl?" he says grabbing her hair causing her to moan even louder

"The best" she replies as Peter smacks her arse "Oh god"

"You like that?" Peter questions as Carla nods in too much pleasure to even think about speaking as her body trembles around him again "Go on, let me feel you baby" he replies as Carla's eyes shut her mouth open in complete shock at her orgasm, her release prominent as Peter holds her in place thrusting into her as he grunts releasing into her as they both fall to the floor of the shower

"I'm so addicted to you, you're like a drug" Carla smirks slightly resting her head against the wall as Peter picks up the shower gel and rubs it into her body "I think there's something wrong with me"

"Ey?" he whispers still trying to recover from the motions which went on in the shower as well as sponging Carla down 

"I'm addicted to sex" Carla replies as Peter laughs "It's not funny, I never used to be this bad"

"Oh, love" Peter replies trying to keep a straight face "It's just the way you are"

"Hm, do you want round three?" she questions cheekily as Peter rolls his eyes "I'm going to end up emptying you out at this point"

"Oh hilarious, maybe later, let me recover a bit first" he laughs slightly as Carla nods grabbing the shampoo 

"You're beautiful"

"Hmm if you say so"

"I don’t need to everyone can see for themselves" he reminds her as she smiles "We should get married"

"You what?" her eyes widen as Peter laughs "Are you joking?"

"Yeah" he grins as Carla laughs in response "We don’t need a piece of paper to show how much we love each other"

"But we have needed a bed and a shower" Carla reminds him with a suggestive smirk "We might need to mix it up a bit next time"

"Oh getting kinky now are we?" Peter purrs as Carla chuckles in response washing her hair out

"Hm, we'll see lover boy, we'll see"


	7. 15th May 2020

"What the hell does she want us to do?" Carla glares as Peter rolls his eyes "Peter, I'm not painting"

"Oh come on, love" Peter grins "It'll be fun"

"No, it won't" Carla shakes her head folding her arms across her chest as Peter places his hands either side of her arms 

"Get changed into something old" Peter responds as Carla bites her lip "Well old-ish you dont have many old clothes"

"But painting?" she grimaces "What are we even painting?"

"Rainbows" Peter states as Carla frowns "For the keyworkers..."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Carla scoffs as Peter shakes his head "I do not paint, Peter!"

"Stop being such a snob-"

"Carla! Peter!" Jenny shouts through the door to their bedroom "Time to paint!"

"We're coming!" Peter calls as Carla smirks "Oh hilarious you dirty cow, come on get changed"

"Alright," she groans getting changed as Peter checks out her body as she does so "There, is this old enough?"

"It'll do, come one" Peter responds taking her hand and leading her down the stairs where Jenny had put a cloth over the table in the backroom

"I can't believe you're going to force us into painting" Carla groans as Jenny grins cheerily placing a cup of water down on the table "We're seriously painting rainbows?"

"Yes," Jenny nods seriously "For all the keyworkers, Michelle has done it now it's your turn!"

"Oh for god's sakes" Carla mutters gingerly picking up a paintbrush "Wait you're not doing it?"

"Me?" Jenny frowns "No of course not! I'm sorting out the cellar with your dad!" 

"Oh great" Carla rolls her eyes as Jenny smiles before leaving the room "So where do we start?"

"Well, what colour comes first on a rainbow?" Peter rolls his eyes as Carla picks up the red "Well done"

"Now what" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter stands behind her and takes the brush and places it in her hand the wraps his hand around her's and dips the paintbrush into the pain

"Now paint a rainbow" he whispers as Carla smirks pushing her arse into his groin "An upside-down u shape"

"I do know the shape of a rainbow Peter" Carla groans smearing the red colour over her paper

"It looks perfect" he mumbles into her neck as she hums "Now the next colour"

"Orange, I might need help with this one though" Carla whispers as Peter takes her hand which was gripping the paintbrush 

"Now we do this" Peter replies gently swiping the paint over the paper, his other hand rested on her hip as it glides over the front of her stomach and plays with the waistband of her leggings

"Oh really" Carla smirks "Now what colour do we need?"

"Yellow" he kisses the side of her head as Carla dips the brush into the water and swirls it around before dipping it into the yellow paint and moving it to the paper

"Like this?" she questions as Peter hums into her neck as he kisses it gently, his hand sliding under her thong as Carla spreads her legs apart to allow him to pleasure her "Mmm"

"We need to do blue now" Peter grins as Carla does a strained nod as she feels Peter's fingers playing with her folds before he reaches back to her clit 

"Oh god" she moans as Peter hums gently 

"Keep focussed baby," he says kissing the side of her neck as Carla gulps grounding her hips into his fingers gently "The blue"

"Ok" Carla breaths out at the arousal Peter was creating with his fingers as she dips the paintbrush into the paint and glides it across the paper before Peter inserts a finger into her "Oh Peter!"

"Calm down sweetheart" Peter holds her in place as Carla moans grinding frantically against his hand "Is that better?" he asks plunging another finger into her causing a loud moan, "I think we need to take this upstairs"

"I can't wait that long, make me come" she begs as Peter whispers lovingly into her ear whilst thrusting his fingers into her causing her to whimper and her body to tremble 

"I think that going upstairs is an option now" Peter chuckles as Carla bites her lip as she recovers before running up the stairs dragging Peter with her and into the bathroom where they both strip eagerky and jump into the shower

"Get inside of me" she whispers lifting her leg up and placing it on the side of the bath as Peter pushes up into her "I'm addicted"

"I know you are" Peter smirks before sucking on her neck and nipping her skin causing her to moan as Peter begins to thrust

"Oh, baby!" Carla cries as Peter grunts whilst he thrusts "Oh my god!" she screams as Peter covers her mouth knowing she was being particularly loud on this occasion 

"Right there!" she cries as Peter rolls his hips which brushes against her clit causing her to throw her head back and release again; her fingers gripping onto Peter's shoulders

"I'm close" he whispers as Carla grinds her hips onto his thrusts causing him to grunt and let go, their juices mingling together "We're getting too old for this"

"Hmm" Carla hums "That was very cheeky of you to do what you did"

"You loved it though" he smirks as Carla nods "We should probably go downstairs and make more rainbows"

"Hmm I was enjoying that until you started using your fingers" Carla chuckles as Peter grins "Yeah we should probably get back downstairs before Jenny starts with her big gob"

"Hm you took the words right out of my mouth"


	8. May 28th 2020

"You what?!" she exclaims as Peter shrieks; her voice going many decibels higher than it was before 

"You heard me" Peter bites his lip as Carla shakes her head in annoyance "Look it's only sugar cookies-"

"Cookies Peter! Flamin cookies! You know I can't cook!" she exclaims as Peter sighs rubbing his forehead in exasperation

"Look you can do the decorating" Peter suggests as Carla shakes her head "Ok then you can do the mixing and stirring"

"No, I'm not doing it" Carla responds in annoyance as Peter sighs sitting down next to her on the bed "It's not happening!"

"Ok dont get stressed over it" he chuckles as Carla pouts her lips "Ok, you can watch me do it"

"Hmm" Carla replies, that did sound good "What's in it for me?"

"Good cookies to eat?" Peter shrugs as Carla bites her lip "If you even participate I will throw sex in there"

"Oh, you will?" Carla purrs crawling over to him and sitting on his lap "You could give me the sex now?"

"No" he kisses her on the nose "That's your reward for being good"

"I'm always good" she pouts her lips as Peter smirks "Come on, I know you want me" she kisses his neck as Peter smiles slightly closing his eyes

"No, only if you participate" Peter grins as Carla gets off his lap in annoyance "Right I'm going downstairs"

"Ok I will observe thats as bout as good as it gets" Carla nods as Peter rolls his eyes knowing she would be like this as they walk down the stairs 

"So first we're going to make cookie dough" Peter grins as Carla rolls her eyes moodily "So you're going to need to preheat the oven"

"Ok I can do that" Carla nods turning the oven on "Then I'm guessing flour, eggs?"

"Just flour for now" Peter nods as Carla stands on her tiptoes to reach the flour "Good do you want to do the measuring?"

"I dont know" she replies narrowing her eyes waiting for some sort of witty remark "I dont know if I can do that without messing it up"

"Baby, you have to learn" Peter whispers as Carla nods grabbing the scales "So these here are in grams" he points to the numbers on the outside "You need to measure 375 grams"

"Ok I can do that" she nods confidently pouring the flour and making it go everywhere "Oops..."

"Oh my god!" Peter laughs at Carla being covered in flour "How do you even manage these things?"

"Stop" she whines as Peter kisses her on the forehead as she was acting rather cute "I love you"

"I love you too" Peter rolls his eyes as Carla grins "Right I'm going to cream together the butter and the sugar"

"Oh ok, can I have a go?" she asks having been bored of waiting "Please"

"Hm" Peter narrows his eyes whether she can be trusted "Ok then, be gently no violence in the mixing bowl" he grins smacking her arse with the tea towel "I'll work on stirring the flour, bicarbonate of soda and baking powder"

"Oh, can I do that one?" Carla whines having gotten bored of creaming the other ingredients causing Peter to groan at her indecisiveness "Please"

"Ok then" Peter huffs as they swap places again "Now do you want to get the eggs?"

"Oh ok" Carla grins going into the fridge and slamming the eggs down on the counter 

"Careful Carla!" Peter exclaims as Carla takes out an egg "Right do you want to crack it?" he says knowing that Carla was probably enjoying him treating her like a child as she was in a very cute mood today 

"Yes," Carla nods as Peter stops her briefly grabbing a mug knowing he could remove the shell easier from that "Why?"

"Because I dont trust you not to get shell in it" Peter laughs as Carla nods cracking the egg into the mug "No shell! Well done!" 

"Thank you Peter" Carla grins tipping it into the mixture with the sugar and butter "The thingy"

"What thingy?" Peter frowns as Carla rummages around in the cupboards pulling out an electric whisk "Oh that thingy"

"Yes," Carla nods plugging it in and situating it under the whisk "There we go!"

"You do have a brain in there somewhere, who knew?" Peter grins as Carla hugs him "You are being very cute"

"No" she whines as Peter kisses her forehead "I do like cuddling though"

"Well we need to focus and get this done then we can cuddle later" Peter grins as Carla nods taking the bowl and then adding the other bowl to it "Now we need to stir again"

"Ok," she nods grabbing a spoon and stirring the mixture aggressively until it was a good consistency "Does this look good?"

"It looks perfect just like you," he remarks as Carla giggle watching him hand a spoon "Now we need to dollop the mixture onto the baking tray"

"I can do that!" she grins grabbing the spoon and shoving as much on it as she could and placing it on the baking tray before Peter had a chance to tell her that it was too much 

"Carla stop that's too much that ones going to spread and collide with the others!" he exclaims as Carla frowns just adding more and more oversized blobs "Carla!"

"It doesn't matter Peter!" she exclaims sulkily, the novelty obviously having worn off "Now they go in the oven"

"Oh my god, if Jenny's oven breaks-"

"I'll blame it on Johnny" Carla grins as Peter rolls his eyes bringing her in for a hug "Hi"

"Hello, cutie" he pokes her nose as Carla glares at him "We have to wait ten minutes"

"Oh" Carla pouts her lips "That's not enough time"

"Ey?"

"You know what" she winks as Peter rolls his eyes grabbing her prescriptions for her to take "I dont want to take them"

"Carla" Peter scolds as Carla hugs him "Sweetheart you need to take them so you feel better"

"No" she whines as Peter tickles her under the chin "I dont want to"

"Why are you being too cute?" Peter responds as Carla grins grabbing a glass of water to drink "How about I do them for you?"

"Ok," she grins as Peter pops her pills out for her causing her to down them all "Happy?"

"Very" Peter nods as the oven timer goes off "Cookie time" he grins grabbing the oven glove and taking the baking tray out "Oh...they look...okay?"

"A bit merged but just chop em with a knife" Carla grins grabbing a knife and separating the clumped up mixture into cookie-like shapes 

"There we go" Peter nods as Carla smiles returning to hug him "We are cuddly today arent we?"

"Yes" she nods as Peter smiles "Upstairs now"

"Oh I see" Peter muses as Carla takes his hand and drags him upstairs and into the bedroom "We are desperate"

"No I just want skin to skin cuddles" she replies as Peter undresses sliding into the bed with her as well as holding her "What do you think I'll be like?"

"How do you mean?" Peter hums running his fingers through her hair as Carla sighs "What's bothering you eh?"

"In a few days" she mumbles as Peter frowns "It would have been a year"

"Oh" he hums having realised what she was on about "You'll be fine you have all of us ok, you have me I'll be here if you want to cry or if you want cuddles all day, I'm not going anywhere"

"Hmm" Carla hums "I love you so much you know that?"

"Hey, I love you too" he responds as Carlasnuggles in close to him, the both of them enjoying each other's company


	9. 31st May 2020

"Alright it's ok" Peter reassures her as she curls up timidly on his lap "Ok, you're ok, I'm here"

"Sorry" she breaths out as Peter hums gently "I need to do something"

"Ok, what do you want to do eh?" Peter whispers as Carla wraps her arms around his neck "Do you want your blanket?"

"Yes" she nods as Peter moves her off his lap temporarily to collect it for her "Cuddles"

"Ok" Peter nods holding her close again "Your hearts racing"

"Well what else did you expect" she snaps angrily before nuzzling back into Peter's chest "I just feel agitated"

"It's normal sweetheart, why dont we share a bath together eh?"

"I dont know" she shoots up from the bed to sit crossed legged, her blanket placed in her lap as she picks her nails "Ugh"

"Ok," Peter smiles as Carla gets up to pace the room "Come back to bed eh?"

"No" she shakes her head before looking out of the window to their bedroom as there was a knock at the door causing Peter to answer

"Here" Johnny whispers handing him some of Carla's meds "Are you going to stop pacing, love?"

"Shut up" she snaps as Peter rolls his eyes "Just leave"

"Carla" Peter responds as she groans in annoyance opening the window to get some fresh hair 

"I want to go out"

"You know you cant" Peter responds as Carla groans in annoyance "Sweetheart you're going to be shattered tomorrow"

"I agree with Peter" Johnny states as Carla huffs in annoyance climbing back into bed "Right I'll leave you to it"

"Cheers" he gestures to the blister pack as Carla tosses and turns in bed "Right you, let's try and sleep"

"No" she shakes her head as Peter sighs grabbing the glass of water and handing her the blister pack "Drug me up is that what this is?"

"No" Peter pauses to take in her features "It's to make you get a good night sleep"

"I dont want to sleep" she shakes her head pushing the pills away "I want to stay awake"

"Why?" Peter asks as Carla shrugs "Ok we'll stay awake"

"Let's go out!" she whines as Peter sighs chucking her one of his jumpers which she puts on "Quiet though"

"Well yes" Peter rolls his eyes "Only in the beer garden though"

"That's fine" she grins grabbing another blanket "Let's go!" she beams stalking down the hallway to the stairs and sneaking down the stairs and opening the back door to go into the garden "Hmm"

"Alright come here" Peter smiles leading her over to the bench with her blanket "Oh ok" he grins as Carla makes herself comfortable on his lap "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious" Carla nods as Peter kisses her on the forehead "Scared, a bit paranoid but it's normal I think"

"Well I think you're doing really well" Peter reassures her as Carla nods "Do you ever think about the future?"

"What past all of this?" she hums as Peter nods "No not really I guess it's one step at a time for me, what about you? What do you want?"

"To get our own place maybe? So we can have our own space without feeling like we're intruding on anyone"

"That sounds good" Carla nods grinning "I wanted to ask you something"

"Ok" he frowns as Carla smirks "I'm worried now"

"Shall we get married again?" she chuckles as Peter raises his eyebrows "I just think that we'll need to make something positive out of this situation"

"Wow, ok, you're being serious" Peter smiles as Carla nods "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she confirms looking into his eyes "There's something I've learnt during this whole experience"

"And that is?"

"It's that after I've spent time with you being secluded from the outside world you will do anything for me, and I would for you. You love me so much and you have proven yourself this last year with helping me through my recovery. All bad memories aside we have had some great ones this year and I want something to commemorate that and there's nothing better than a wedding"

"Wow" Peter smiles as Carla nods "Ok, let's do it"

"So we're engaged?" Carla confirms as Peter nods "All I need is a ring"

"Hmm" Peter hums lifting her up and taking her indoors before returning for the blankets and heading upstairs, Peter grabbing his wallet from the bedside cabinet and pulling out Carla's old engagement ring

"You had that all along?" Carla exclaims before Peter shushes her and bending down on one knee in front of her 

"Carla Connor, will you marry me?" he asks taking her hand as she giggles 

"Hmm" she hums contemplating it for a minute "Yes I will" she grins allowing him to place it on her hand "I love you"

"I love you too" Peter nods as Carla glances to his wallet and pulls out one of the photos, unshed tears in her eyes "Oh my god, I'm sorry you didnt need to see that today of all days-"

"It's fine" she replies taking the ultrasound picture and looking at it "I wonder what she would have looked like now?"

"The spit of you" Peter respondse kissing her on the side of the head "With my cheekiness"

"Hmm that's definitely a Barlow gene" she laughs slightly before biting her lip anxiously "I wish she was here"

"Me too" Peter responds as Carla glances to him "But wherever she is she'll be watching"

"Yeah, you're right" Carla nods wiping her eyes "Maybe one day we can try again eh?"

"Maybe" he hums "Although the rate we're going in this lockdown it'll be sooner than we think"

"Ha!" she snorts "Maybe"

"Even know the futures looking bleak our futures looking pretty bright and that is something to celebrate"

"I agree" she nods "Would you like another?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I did before when we were looking after Bertie, but I would never pressure you"

"You didnt answer the question" she hums tilting her head to the side and examining the photo 

"Ok then yes I guess" he shrugs as Carla smirks "What about you?"

"Now?" she hums shaking her head "No, but maybe after we get married yes"

"Well, I would say thats something to look forward you dont you?"

"I do," she remarks with a giggle as Peter rolls his eyes watching her yawn "Can we sleep now?"

"Of course, let's have a cuddle" Peter responds as Carla clings onto his chest "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Night"


End file.
